The Basketball We Play
by Tinkering Shade
Summary: Hisagi Keisei, cousin to the sixth "man" of the Generation of Miracles and extremely overprotective. Student council freshman president, a backup for the basketball team, and the heir of his family Hisagi seems to be doing well for himself. However no one seems to see that Hisagi is slowly but surely crumbling under the weight of his responsibilities. FemKuroko...yaoi and het.
1. I am Hisagi Keisei

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke…just saying.

* * *

**"Either you run the day or the day runs you."**

**-Jim Rohn**

* * *

**I am Hisagi Keisei**

"Why are you following me to school Hisagicchi!?" A blonde cried out to a rather attractive boy with shaggy black hair that fell alluring into lavender colored eyes.

"My cousin goes to your school Baka Kise." Hisagi stated with annoyance as he moved ahead of the blonde, who whined after his fellow model.

"You never did tell me who your cousin was, even though you talk about her constantly." Kise commented as he moved to fall in step with the other, both ignoring the looks of shock and then adoration that followed them.

"Ah Kuroko Tatsumi." Hisagi stated before turning a corner, towards the school.

"Nani!? Kurokocchi is your cousin?" Kise asked in shock and Hisagi turned on Kise real quick with flaming purple eyes.

"How do you know her Kise?" Hisagi growled with narrowed eyes, his fists clenched and Kise held up his hands quickly.

"She's on the male basketball team with me, she's my teacher." Kise stated quickly with his hands raised to calm the startling sight of an angry Hisagi.

"That better be all you are to each other." Hisagi warned him and Kise nodded quickly, the boy was scary like Akashi sometimes. They continued on until they stood in front of Teikou, Hisagi taking in the building with unimpressed eyes.

"Why is it so big?" Hisagi muttered before glancing to Kise.

"Lead me to the gym area, you know my sense of direction is lethal." Hisagi stated boredly and Kise sighed before grabbing the boy's wrist leading him towards the gym, opening the door. Kise squealed as he was grabbed, and shoved into the door frame a pair of scissors held in Hisagi's hand right where Kise's head used to be.

"I told you I wouldn't miss next time you were late Ryouta." An angered voice called out. Kise was too busy staring at his co-model to really think of an angered Akashi.

"Ah Keisei-kun." A voice called and you could hear a pin drop at the silence from the youngest member and only girl to call anyone by their first name.

"Tatsumi-chan!" Hisagi exclaimed leaving Kise by the door and picking up the sweaty girl, twirling her around with a grin on his lips.  
"You're early." Kuroko accused the other with a pout coming to her lips.

"Kise had to leave to go to your guys practice and you know my sense of direction." Hisagi stated with a shrug.

"Who are you and why are you hugging Tatsu like that?" A boy with dark navy blue hair asked with narrowed eyes a frown on his face. There were others near him, a giant with shoulder length purple hair, another boy with green hair and glasses, and then the boy with the scissors with red hair, all looking annoyed by his presence or could it be they liked his little cousin?

"Oi, he's her cousin, Hisagicchi it's not what you think!" Kise stated quickly coming between the groups that were death glaring each other.

"It seems like they want my little cousin." Hisagi stated evenly, his light lavender colored eyes narrowed until they closed in pain from a smack to the head.

"Itai! Tatsumi…" Hisagi whined as he set the girl down to clutch his head tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Be nice Keisei!" She chastised the boy who nodded his head at the girl's every word. The others watch in faint amusement as the taller boy seemed to bow before the smaller girl's every whim, his lavender eyes, however brightened with her mere presence.

"Gomen, my cousin Keisei is going to be picking me up from school from today and on during the year, he's staying with my parents and me until he's done with his modeling contract here and he's shipped off to his parents in America." Tatsumi stated with a bow, her hand on Hisagi's head forcing him into a bow as well.

"What am I? An unwanted dog?" Hisagi muttered as he swatted her hand off of his head.

"Ah, what are you doing for school?" Kise asked his friend.

"Home schooling, my manager suggested it." Hisagi answered easily with a careless shrug.

"Blah, modeling schmodleling…what I want to know is Tatsu's cousin can play basketball." The navy haired boy stated with a feral grin on his face.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko muttered and sighed giving up at the spark in Hisagi's eye. They watched as Hisagi stripped off his tie and jacket, showing a stylish T-shirt underneath. He stretched his arms a little before moving on the court, the other's backing off of it with Akashi next to Kuroko.

"Is he any good?" Midorima asked as he observed the two who were glaring at the other.

"Ah…He's been playing basketball around the same time as Aomine-kun, but he plays it more as a hobby than anything else." Kuroko stated and Akashi's eyes sharpened as he glanced at the two as Aomine began to dribble the ball.

He made to rush past the other only for Hisagi to turn with perfect timing his hand slapping the ball into his other and spinning as he quickly raced down the court with Aomine on his heels. However Hisagi stopped with a spin around Aomine and shot the ball at the hoop, all eyes watched as it hit the backboard and slammed down through the net making a thwacking sound to the wooden floor.

"He's perceptive like you Tatsumi." Akashi muttered watching Aomine stare at Hisagi with wide eyes.

"He helped me develop my style and improved my shots," Kuroko mentioned as she moved towards Hisagi and dragged him off the court and shoved him on to a bleacher seat.

"Stay…good puppy." Kuroko muttered and moved to do her drills her smart ass cousin barking after her, flicking the bench with his fingers making it sound like a tail hitting it repeatedly. She watched as her teammates smirked or snorted at the other boy who settled down to watch them practice.  
-

"Oi Keisei wake up!" A voice snapped at him and he opened his eyes to see his cousin's face in his own.

"Done Tatsumi?" Hisagi asked with one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth as he yawned, used to the girls wake-up call.

"Hai."

"Then let's go, I had to carry Kise's fat ass around today I'm exhausted." Hisagi murmured as he got up taking Kuroko's bag and swinging it over his own shoulder.

"Hisagicchi! I am not fat!" Kise whined as he tied his shoes near them.

"Sure sure." Hisagi muttered as Kuroko bowed to everyone wishing them a good evening.

"Bye," Hisagi muttered with a wave over his shoulder before he let it fall to his side, the remaining team members watched as Kuroko took the hand into her own, entwining their fingers, not unlike the way a couple would.


	2. Don't Touch Her

**"If you don't like how things are, change it! You're not a tree."**

**-Jim Rohn**

* * *

**Don't touch her**

Hisagi lifted his hand to his hat rim and cocked his head to the side, the shadow of the hat shading his face as his lips curled in a seductive smirk. Flashing, clicking, and praises rang through the air until he was nearly sick of them all and blind. Resisting the urge to rub his eyes where his stylist had placed make up he rolled them instead a sigh leaving his lips.

"Ah we're done for the day Keisei, you can leave now." A woman with dark auburn hair and acidic green eyes told her charge who left to his dressing room, coming out with zero make up on his face, professionally taken off and in comfortable yet stylish clothes. He waved at everyone before taking an umbrella from an assistant who giggled with a blush at his wink, before he left the building, the dark red umbrella standing out among the normal black of the business men and women around him. Hisagi took out his phone and slid his fingers over the screen until a familiar face came on the screen and he tapped the green phone sign beside it, placing it near his ear as he impatiently waited at the light for it to turn green.

"Moshi Moshi." A smooth female's voice answered the phone.

"Sumi, I'm coming now, don't leave by yourself like last time, it's raining today." Hisagi stated with a sigh as his cousin remained silent.

"Fine…but hurry up, I'm hungry." Kuroko murmured, as close to a whine as he'd ever heard from her since she was a carefree child.

"Are you there by yourself?"

"Akashi-kun's here waiting on his ride and Haizaki-kun's here too."

"I don't like Haizaki…"

"You don't like any of them besides Kise and that's because he's scared of you for some reason neither of you will tell me." Kuroko muttered lightly and Hisagi laughed remembering it.

_"I swear to god Kise, I'll rip your dick off and shove it so far up your ass, you'll taste your own pre-cum, you retarded bastard!" Hisagi roared as he chased after a crying and terrified Kise, who was screaming about being sorry._

"Oh the good times." Hisagi snorted and Kuroko sighed on the other side of the phone.

"I'm almost there…is Akashi still with you?"

"Akashi-kun is still here- Haizaki what are you doing!" Kuroko seemed to yell something but it was distant. Son of a bitch! Hisagi took off, his phoned jammed into his front pocket as he dashed through the streets, not caring as his shoulder jarred into others tripping them up on the street. He ignored the curses as he finally found Teikou, running into the gym he froze in the doorway at the sight of Haizaki with his hand wrapped around his little cousin's throat.

"Let her the fuck go right now…" Hisagi hissed out and he noticed Akashi on the floor a hand holding his bleeding mouth behind Kuroko.

"And what if I don't?" Haizaki sneered at the other.

"Yeah 'cause it takes a real man to hurt a little girl," Hisagi began making his way over his hand grabbing a hold of the wrist that gripped his little cousin, "You got until the count of five to release her or I'll break your fucking wrist….5."

The red head and the bluenette winced at the crack of bone breaking that racked against their ears, both flinching worse as Haizaki screamed before he was shoved backwards on the ground. In an instant, Hisagi was by Kuroko lifting her face to see her red throat.

"How was practice…?" Hisagi asked hoarsely, trying to regain his composer as he tightened one of his fists in her hair. It didn't hurt, it was just pressure on the strands he wasn't, and he was being extra gentle with her actually.

"Kise got his ass kicked by Aomine again." Akashi murmured as Kuroko remained silent, the whimpering of the boy behind Hisagi causing him to speak up.

"He'll get him one of these days…he has a lot of potential." Hisagi stated before he released her hair and helped her up before moving to check on Akashi who widened his eyes as Hisagi gently checked his jaw, and winced at slight pressure on the sore skin.

"That's gonna be a nasty bruise, but he didn't break it." Hisagi stated and Akashi nodded.

"Haizaki no baka…"Hisagi sneered as he turned to catch a leg that had been out stretched to kick him.

"I wonder if you like the sound of your bones being broken, shall I let you hear it again?" Hisagi murmured and Haizaki's eyes widened in fear and he tugged his leg free as he landed on his ass. Akashi and Kuroko were quick to clutch Hisagi's shoulders to try to stop him from further injuring the other teen. Hisagi, pulled free of their grip, helped Akashi up, grabbed Kuroko's bag and the umbrella he had left near the door before waving Akashi over. He took the red head away from what he considered a threat to either of the two young teens who remained silent by his side until he took Akashi to his waiting car.

"Thank you." Akashi muttered lightly before glancing away from them and Kuroko could see a faint blush on his cheeks before he closed the door and Hisagi lead her away from the school.

"Ahomine~" Hisagi sing songed into the phone and Kuroko's eyes widened as he told one of her best friends what had happened in his absence and she winced thinking of what Kise was going to get for not being there to protect her. She could remember the incident from long ago, the reason he had to quit playing the sport he loved and the words he said as he laid on the ground breathing heavily in pain.

_"I'll always protect you Tatsumi…No matter the consequences of my actions, you are my first priority... always my first priority."_


	3. Saying Goodbye

**"****Go for it now. The future is promised to no one."**

**-Wayne Dyer**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

Kuroko rushed through practice, her body was jittery and she kept checking the time on her phone.

"What's going on Tatsu?" Aomine asked, watching his partner who was racing through her exercises and stretches. Akashi looked over at the girl noticing her rushing through practice and raised a brow in question as the others paused to observe them.

"Keisei-kun is leaving to America today his flight is at 5pm…I'm going to surprise him at the airport at four." Kuroko muttered as she continued to speed through her training. Once they heard her reason the rest of the team picked up the pace for their own training, thinking of the boy they had come to know.

Midorima shot his baskets thinking of the other boy who had become something of what he would call a friend.

_"You're such a freak Midorima!"_

_"Yeah is this your lucky item, a doll?" Some of his classmates sneered and one reached for the doll, only for it to be snatched carefully from their hands. The group of boys turned ready to lay into the person who took the doll only to see a darkly smirking boy, his eyes hidden behind his bangs._

_"Are you picking on Shin-kun?" He asked with an amused sounding voice. The boy looked up with crazed eyes that caused the others to back up with fear, "I don't like when people pick on Shin-kun…neh Akashi-kun?"_

_Their eyes snapped to see another crazed looking boy with a pair of glinting, opened scissors that were slowly being pointed at the group._

_"Not at all Hisagi-kun…"_

_"Shit…" One whimpered before the lot of them ran. Midorima glanced at the two who kept their crazed faces on before the students turned the corner. He watched at the two began to laugh, their faces brightening attractively as they leaned against each other before smiling over at him and Midorima felt his lips curve like his fingers over the doll that Hisagi presented him._

Aomine turned as he dribbled the basketball around Kise who finally smacked the ball from his hand. Aomine remembered the black haired boy that annoyed him, but could always bring a smile to his face.

_"Oi Ahomine!"_

_"Baka! Don't call me Ahomine!" Aomine snarled turning to see that annoying cousin of his shadow. He nearly snarled at the boy, but kept his cool when he noticed another Popsicle in Hisagi's hand, which he handed over to the blue haired boy_

_"What did you do to it?" Aomine asked with a deadpanned look._

_"Baka! If you don't want it, I'm sure Momoi-san will!" Hisagi snapped. Aomine turned from the other boy and stuck the Popsicle in his mouth. The tart flavor of blue coconut blazed through his tongue and he nearly moaned at his favorite flavor melted on his tongue._

_"I never said I didn't want it." He snarled at the other, grudgingly looking away to hide the pleased smile on his face._

_"Ahomine." Hisagi snapped moving towards Kise to whine about Aomine most likely, even as he enjoyed the ice cream with a grin on his face._

Kise cursed as Aomine snatched the ball back before shooting it into the hoop. He remembered the first time that he had met Hisagi and smiled lightly at the memory.

_"Ryouta this is Keisei, he'll be joining you on this shoot to appeal to more…well imaginative active." The manager stated and Kise turned to see an attractive male around his height, his violet eyes coming up to meet Kise's golden irises. _

_They didn't speak then or during the shoot even as Kise found himself thrown against the wall, his face in mock ecstasy as the other maneuvered one hand up his shirt and his head buried into his neck. A yaoi magazine had requested both to do a shoot together and now they couldn't quite figure out who should be seme or uke, their faces ended up being absolutely ridiculous as they tried to pull off a sexy pleasured look._

_"Let it come naturally." The photographer told them and Hisagi sighed before bringing Kise into a heated kiss. The flashing of the cameras nearly blinded them, but Kise was lost in the chocolate flavored mouth on his own, one hand griped the shirt of the boy in front of him and keep him close, while the other loosely wrapped around his neck. Kise gasped as the other boy trailed the kisses down to his neck, his eyes fluttering closed as a low moan left his lips._

_"You taste pretty good Ryouta…" The other had whispered into his ear, nipping his ear before pulling back with a wink that was captured by the photographer. They glanced to the side to see blushing assistants, managers, and the photographer._

Murasakibara blanched lightly as he blocked Akashi from shooting, his mind going to the other boy that he wished would stay around longer.

Candies scattered across the floor as someone bumped their shoulder harshly into Murasakibara's side. He stared at his snacks and swallowed slightly, seeing how they slid across the disgusting ground.

_"Giant freak!" The person called from behind him, and he felt tears prick his eyes, which turned when he heard someone fall. He turned to see Hisagi with a bag in his own hand, Kuroko off to the side with a vanilla sucker in her mouth._

_"I hate jealous people like you." Hisagi spat at the boy on the ground, who glanced up at him in fright._

_"Neh, Bara-kun lets share?" Hisagi stated holding up his bag and Murasakibara nodded with a sniffle. Hisagi leaned up to pat the taller boy's head with a grin on his face._

_"Some people are just jerks Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko told him with her sweet voice and he smiled accepting a lollipop from Hisagi, sticking the raspberry flavored sweet into his mouth with a hum._

Momoi pouted lightly with a sigh as she watched the others practice, remembering the boy that would whisper something into her ear about the others, his eyes catching when Aomine used his left leg near its limit or when Akashi over used his eyes.

_"Neh Momoi-san," the black haired boy stated as they waited for the light and shadow to leave to the changing rooms._

_"Hmm?" Momoi asked, glancing up at the boy who grinned at her._

_"Watch Tatsumi for me when I'm gone?" Hisagi asked and Momoi glanced up to see a conflicted look on his face._

_"At the most I'll be gone for a year before I can come back to look after her. We'll be in high school by then…just look after her." Hisagi stated before walking towards Kuroko and taking her bag from her like usual, shouldering the extra weight and taking her hand before they left the gym._

_"I promise…" Momoi whispered out before Aomine showed up slapping a hand down on her head startling her._

_"Baka Dai-chan!" She cried hitting his shoulder with weak hits._

Akashi called the end of practice and quickly got dressed his hand gliding on along his jaw remembering the other boy's gentle touch on his injured jaw that day and how Kuroko got hurt trying to prevent the hit. Hisagi come to save them, something that had stunned him, because…

_"Only hero's show up to save the day at the last minute Seijuuro…there is no such thing as heroes." An older version of Akashi stated with a scoff as he slapped his son across the face and left the small child on the floor to cry at the pain…he never did cry._

"Aka-chin…" Murasakibara murmured and Akashi blinked open his eyes to see the giant of a teenager looking down at him with the look of a child, worried yet impatient. Akashi smiled lightly before changing fully.

"Let's go say goodbye to our unofficial member huh?" Akashi asked and the other's let out cries similar to a war cry, as they set off towards the nearest bus station.

Girls sighed staring at the boy that was sitting at a café waiting for his flight number to be called, a chocolate raspberry shake sitting in front of him, which he sipped moderately. He was making some kind of video on his laptop, with his earphones hooked up so you could tell he was listening to some kind of music. The girls sighed dreamily at his army green cloth jacket over a black T-shirt, black jeans and some kind of work boots. He was gorgeous and they all could have sworn they had seen him somewhere before. They watched him hook his phone up to the lap top, downloading the video that he had finished onto his phone, before turning off his laptop, stuffing it into his carryon bag and standing up into a stretch with a yawn leaving his lips.

"Hisagicchi!~" A voice roared over the crowd and they watched as the boy was tackled from his seat, his head thrown back, a startled gasp leaving his mouth. The blonde landed on top of him and the girls shrieked recognizing the boy now.

"It's Kise Ryouta and Hisagi Keisei!~"

"The famous model duo!?"

"Kyaaa!~"

"Kise…." Everyone cowered as they heard the creepy voice leave the black haired boy's voice before he kicked the blond off of him.

"Kyaaaaa!~ Keisei's Tsundere attitude has arisen!"

"Oi! Who are you calling a Tsundere!?" He roared and the girls shrieked before giggling at him.

"Keisei…you're causing a scene." Kuroko stated, slaming her hand into his side causing him to wince and stagger from the pain.

"Tatsumi…" Hisagi whined in pain as he dropped to his knees holding his side.

"Flight 240 to California is boarding….Flight 240 to California is boarding." A voice over the intercom called and Hisagi sighed lifting his bag and taking out his ticket. He grinned at the others hugging them and enjoyed the protests from Midorima and Aomine.

"Take care of my cousin or else!" He threatened, but a small grin was curving his lips as he turned to walk into the plane. All of their phones went off at the same time, opening it they saw a video message, which they played it on Akashi's phone since it was bigger and they could hear from its speakers better.

**_Say my name like it's the last time,_**

**_Live today like it's your last night,_**

**_We want to cry but we know it's alright,_**

**_Cause I'm with you and your with me,_**

**_Butterflies, butterflies…we were meant to fly,_**

**_You and I, you and I…colors in the sky,_**

**_We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now._**

Pictures began to fall across the screen, some professional ones of Kise and Hisagi back to back winking at the camera with their fingers crossing each other. And one of Akashi and Kuroko on Murasakibara shoulders with Aomine and Hisagi holding Kise on their shoulders with Momoi giving a victory sign from up on Kise's shoulders

**_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_**

**_Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,_**

**_Cause some days stay gold forever._**

**_The memory of being here with you,_**

**_Is one I'm gonna take my life through,_**

**_Cause some days stay gold forever_**

Next, it showed a mock game with Midorima and Kise being demolished by Aomine and Hisagi at a local basketball cage, with the other's in the background smiling. The cheers of Momoi, Kuroko, and Akashi mixed nicely with the song as well as their happy faces.

**_Promise me you'll stay the way you are,_**

**_Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,_**

**_When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,_**

**_you got me and I got you…cause we are, butterflies, butterflies…we were meant to fly,_**

**_You and I, you and I...colors in the sky,_**

**_When the innocence is dead and gone,_**

**_These will be the times we look back on._**

They all froze as a video of Hisagi came across the screen, his light violet eyes sparkling with a happiness they had never really seen before, his voice coming out clearly again with the song.

"Even though I'm going away for a while I want you guys to remember that you all have each other to fall back on," Hisagi stated before laughing. "I just wanted you guys to know that this has been the best month of my life, I'm glad that my cousin has you to look after her…and I'm glad that I got to meet you guys as well. I'll see you guys in a year from the source of basketball itself, get ready to have all your asses kicked when I come back, take care."

The video ended there and Momoi whined before grabbing a hold of Aomine who held her as she cried and Akashi hid his head similar to Midorima while Murasakibara pet his phone with the video as if to comfort the nearly crying teen that the video was frozen on, his tear streaked face as he smiled widely. Kuroko only grinned before pointing out at a plane, Hisagi's plane. They all raced towards the windows, waving until the plane was out of sight, flying far away above the clouds.


	4. Meeting a Tiger

**"To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there."**

**-Barbara Bush**

* * *

**Meeting a Tiger**

"It's been three weeks since I've been in Japan and all I've wanted to do is track down those jackasses and kill them." Hisagi sneered to his baby cousin, who snorted lightly into her book as the two walked towards Seirin.

"Join the basketball team and help me beat them then." She stated lightly and watched as Hisagi seemed to actually think about it. He contemplated it for a bit so she grabbed his wrist leading him onward, as he thought of what to do before he sighed lightly, his arm slipping from her grasp to land on her shoulders.

"Freshman President and a basketball player…are you trying to kill me?" Hisagi joked with her before sighing once more. Kuroko looked up at her cousin and frowned seeing that pensive look on his face that he's been having since his return, his lavender eyes hard and a bit acidic.

"They really angered you didn't they?" Kuroko asked and Hisagi looked down at her with softer eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeah…Yeah they did."

"We'll just have to beat them at their own game then!" Kuroko stated with as much enthusiasm as she could, it still came out a bit deadpanned and Hisagi couldn't help but to laugh at his little cousin's monotone expressional voice.

"Yeah, let's do this shit…why the fuck is it so crowded?" Hisagi asked and Kuroko only sighed and took his wrist, leading him through the crowd easily. Most of the massive group of people ignored them as his cousin used her talent of misdirection on purpose so they'd ignore the two teens. Hisagi watched, amused as his cousin easily manipulated the flow of the crowd to their needs. He then focused on the people around them, categorizing them into different branches in the back of his head.

"Aren't you interested in Rugby?" A second year cried out, his muscular frame showcasing his hard work for all to see and Hisagi whistled at the size of those guns before he lost sight of the other boy. He stared around and spotted a rather nerdy looking boy with shortly cropped hair and large framed glasses.

"Have you ever played Shogi?" He cried with a cracking voice and Hisagi bit his lip and glanced away, but a smirk still twisted his lips as he imagined Akashi with those glasses. A small blush came to his face at the adorable sight in mind, before he shoved it out of his mind with a shudder since the other boy had been like his little brother, one that he was going to have beat off his high horse, damn brat!

"If you're Japanese then you should play Baseball!" A boy with his eyes closed, a baseball cap on his head and thin wire rimmed glasses perched delicately on his nose, yelled. Hisagi bit his lip trying not to say anything.

"But I'm Korean!" He called out and used Kuroko's misdirection to get away with it, as some people laughed and the captain frowned displeased at his joke.

"Swimming! It feels super!" A girl in a tight two piece bathing suit purred, her dark chocolate brown locks curling around her barely covered breasts, her legs looked smoothed and creamy. He stared until Kuroko tugged him into a chair and releasing his hand, causing the tall boy to fall. Hisagi groaned on the ground, standing up while rubbing his right leg he glanced around for his cousin, spotting the little blue haired girl ahead of him. He slipped into the crowd ignoring the clubs that seemed to stalk him, and he sweat-dropped at how they seemed to hunt him down through the crowd.

"I can't move forward!" A boy finally snapped to his left, waving his arms about in his dramatic anger, "Bring a snow plow!"

"In Spring?" Hisagi snorted as he tried to keep his face from being seen clearly.

"It'd be best…" The long haired boy on the other boy's right side stated with comical tears falling from his eyes, "We haven't been able to move more than 5 meters in 10 minutes…"

"Nani?!" He exclaimed in shock at how the time had flown with him fending off clubs.

"Ai! It's Hisagi Keisei!" A random girl in the crowd screamed.

"The famous model!?" A girl cried pushing forward and Hisagi nearly whimpered, having hoped his fame had died down by now.

"Oh god….Tatsumi!" He cried with comical tears of his own, "Save me!"

The boys ignored his plea for help as girls swarmed him asking for his autograph, pulling at his uniform jacket, leaning to press their lips near him.

"That's it, let's go the Bull Dozer way!" The kid snapped swinging his arm back and Hisagi watched as Kuroko dodged it nimbly from her little book. The boys arm smacked against her pony tail, even though he didn't seem to notice it, as he marched forward with a scary look on his face.

"You're taking it too far, right…" The boy's friend muttered as he followed the boy and Hisagi found himself being pulled from the crowd of girls, cries of disappointment following them as Kuroko used her misdirection to hide him and her. They ended up in front of the school near a large sign that spoke of where the basketball team was. He snorted as he was pulled to the table, Kuroko sneaking two different forms and he sighed as she filled out both of their forms using his back. Leaving them there, neither noticed as a red head carried his sempai over towards the table, Hisagi merely sounding drained about going to the student council room to take care of some things, he was in class 1-B with her but as the president of the freshman class he was to report to the student council room for his duties.

"See yah in a bit Tatsumi…hold a seat for me?" He asked with a grin on his face as Tatsumi nodded, nearly dancing in her grace off to their class. Hisagi made his way to the student council room, when he opened the door he was met with stares of doom. Raising an eyebrow he sauntered in and took his seat at the table, his eyes tracking the second and third year student presidents that were eyeing him with disdain. Hisagi didn't back down from their stares however, which was noticed with slight respect from the others in the room.

"Where were you?" The third year finally asked in annoyance.

"I was attacked by girls." Hisagi admitted with a sigh, one of his hands coming up to brush his hair out of his face.

"Are you making fun of me?" The third year asked with annoyance, his greasy face a bit…disturbing.

"I'm completely serious…" He snapped back, "Senpai and their damn inferiority complexes…."

"You little brat!" The third year snarled, until the door opened and a girl with a harassed appearance appeared with wide chocolate colored eyes panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late but theirs this model somewhere in the school and-" She froze spotting Hisagi in his seat, before pointing at him with her mouth turning into an 'o'.

"Hisagi Keisei! You little bastard!" She shrieked before tackling him out of his seat and bringing him into a painful Boston Crab Hold. Hisagi shrieked in surprise and pain as he struggled against her hold.

"I was tackled when I screamed your name, because of your basketball form!" She screamed as she applied more pressure on him. Hisagi slammed his hand on the floor several times signaling defeat but she just kept at it, his hand grabbed onto his own vice president's leg, a light brown haired boy with golden eyes that seemed startled.

"Help me…" He begged before his head hit the floor his soul starting to leave through his mouth and the boy panicked.

"Aida-senpai! His soul!" He screeched out loud and finally Hisagi could breathe again, he laid out on his back, his face flushed and his mouth opened in pants causing several of them to blush at the rather erotic sight.

"Hisagi-Kaichou!" The boy cried hoping the other boy was okay, he bent down to check on the other.

"So he was telling the truth?" The third thought in wonder as he glanced at the now rather familiar looking boy who was being tended to by his fukukaichou.

* * *

"Sorry we're later than we're supposed to, there was an incident." Satou-fukukaichou stated as he supported his Kaichou, the boy looking sick on his shoulder, his left hand twitching.

"Sadists…"Hisagi murmured out loud before making his way, staggering into the seat beside his cousin who looked at him with worry, Satou took a seat to his left, his eyes shining with mirth at the other's predicament. Hisagi barely paid attention in class, his right hand now working steadily with his pen to take down notes that he would need to study later, since he had no idea what he was writing. He stood at lunch packing his bag before grabbing his bento from his cousin, taking her with him as he was pulled off by Satou. They entered the club room sitting with their treasurer, who was busily eating her own lunch and going over the budget.

"Who is that?" She asked, her name was Minami Satomi, a girl with dark red hair that hung straight down her back with light wire rimmed glasses on her face, her blue eyes narrowed on them.

"My cousin Kuroko Tatsumi," Hisagi stated as he opened the bento to find rice balls, he sighed lightly but ate the food, taking up a pen in his left to start filling out paperwork that Satou organized for him.

"Hello Kuroko-chan my names Minami Satomi and that is Satou Takashi." She stated with a warm smile and Kuroko bowed her head with a hum, eating her sandwiches.

"Thank you for the food," Hisagi muttered belatedly as he was use to American terms. He observed one form that pissed him off and crumbled it up, tossing it over his shoulder. He wasn't going to let the Rugby team have claim to the weight room every day after school.

"You're welcome…so they left the paperwork to you guys?" Kuroko asked curiously, looking over her cousin's shoulder.

"Just the Rugby, Shogi, Baseball, Soccer, and Tennis clubs with all of the freshman activities." Satou told the cute girl he hadn't seen before, however he wasn't suicidal, and he'd seen the protective look all over his Kaichou since he'd seen the girl.

"Why?" Kuroko asked, thinking that all of those clubs would have more seniors on their teams' than freshman.

"Because they are the most difficult…besides the Shogi club which is ran by a freshman." Hisagi stated with a pout on his lips as he tossed another form for Soccer practice to start an hour before the end of the school day. He sighed and glanced at his cousin with annoyance, who giggled softly into her hand, her face still as impassive as always, even if her mouth curved slightly up and her shoulders shook.

* * *

Hisagi entered besides Kuroko, their presence being ignored for now, both dressed in good sportswear. Hisagi sighed at his cousin's lack of shame, her large breasts held up and down by two sports bras, and a single slim spaghetti strapped shirt to cover her, which didn't work well and with her shorts that clung to her legs he wanted to hide her. He himself was wearing a dark black sleeveless shirt with light purple basketball shorts that had black stripes going up the sides. He didn't give a damn about the color, he had let Kuroko run wild with his clothing. They stood off to the side as they watched the others with a sigh leaving both of them.

"Alright everyone seems to be here." A boy with a cat like face stated and Hisagi smiled slightly having the urge to pet his hair, with a slight grin Kuroko grabbed his hand to try and stop his urge.

"All the freshman come this way!" The boy continued and they followed him with a slow pace so they could determine their side of the place.

"Hey isn't that manager cute?" A boy asked near them and Hisagi looked, only to pale drastically and he glanced away quickly amusing Kuroko further.

"She's a second year right?"

"But that's true! If she was just a bit more sexy…" One whined and then they both cried out in pain, as a boy with a handsome face, his eyes framed by wire rimmed glasses and messy black hair, hit them.

"You're wrong idiots!" He snapped just as the girl from the council meeting stood before them with a fierce look on her face, a clipboard held behind her back, whistle moving with her quick turn.

"I'm the basketball club's coach!" She exclaimed in greeting to them all, "Aida Riko, Nice to meet you!"

"Ehhhh!?" The line of freshman exclaimed while Hisagi felt his soul begin to seep from him once more, Kuroko watching with fascination.

"It's not that guy?" One pointed to an old man sitting in his chair, his small frame seeming fragile yet adorable…well to Hisagi anyways, he had a soft spot for old people.

"That's the Advisor, Takeda-sensei," Aida stated with a smile on her face, "He's just watching."

"Seriously?"

"Wait is that even allowed?!" A boy cried out with a frown on his face and Hisagi snapped knowing then and there the guy would think that Aida or Kuroko for that matter didn't deserve to be in a sport dominated by guys. He smacked the other's head with his best glare that screamed, "Shape the hell up."

"A coach's gender doesn't matter and neither does it's players, we could have girls on the team due to the fact that Seirin as a high school doesn't have a female basketball team under section A-29 in the rule book." He stated with his best president voice and he got the attention of Aida who smiled at his support, his light purple eyes coming to her with a raised brow that asked her to continue and she smirked, that cocky brat.

"Well then, first…Take off your shirts!" Aida called causing a similar reaction from early as they once again lost their cool.

"Idiots." Hisagi sighed before stripping, his eyes going to narrow at his cousin who kept her hands up in a placating way. Eyes widened at the ex-models physique, slim yet muscular, a hard torso with strong abs. The longer Aida looked, the more she could see a monster hiding in his attractive appearance even from that far away. Hisagi waited at the end of the line hearing Aida critique their faults and how to improve.

"Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball you'll want to improve that a bit." She stated before moving on.

"You…Your body is too stiff, training your flexibility after getting out of the bath." She continued onto another.

"As for you…"And she continued on and Hisagi found the strange urge to laugh as she accurately seen their strengths and weaknesses but she couldn't see what he could, his eyes trailing after the other males, one of them had a busted leg, no good for basketball, more than likely an ex-soccer player who couldn't play anymore due to the injury. He laughed unable to help himself as they freaked about her correct estimations, wondering what they'd say if they ever saw him and Momoi go at it with information.

He glanced to his left to see a tall red head with stats near Aomine from the last time he'd see the other. He sighed lightly as Aida stared at the boy with shocked eyes, her mouth dropping slightly.

"…What?" The kid asked a hand going to his neck, "By the way it's cold in here."

Aida was freaking out so bad that Hisagi could basically read her mind, something like, "What the hell…his numbers are soooo high?!"

"Coach how long are you going to day dream?" The other boy with the glasses snapped her out with his voice. She moved on to Hisagi and analyzed him, he bit back his smile at her widening eyes. He cocked his head to the side as she continued to gaze at him, her eyes seeming to track numbers in midair.

"Coach!" The boy snapped once more.

"Sorry! So, err…" Aida sweatdropped as she turned to look at the boy.

"You saw everyone right?" The boy stated, "That guy was the last one."

"Ah! That's right, the girl from Teikou!" The cat boy called out.

"Eh!? Teikou, you mean that Teikou?!" The boy cried out.

"Kuroko!" The boy called, "Is Kuroko here?"

Hisagi was chuckling now with his lips twisted into a smile at his annoyed cousin to his left who wasn't trying to hide her appearance at all but being over looked.

"Maybe it's because your-" Hisagi didn't get to finish as his cousin slammed her fist into his stomach causing him to gasp and fall to his knees. Causing the others too look over and see the black haired boy crying comically holding his side while a girl with a small pout on her lips stood beside him.

"I am not short!" She snapped stomping her foot, showing such raw emotion that Hisagi couldn't help but stare at her; it had been so long since she had shown such genuine emotion.

"Kuroko?" Aida asked as she stepped up to look at the girl who was only a bit taller than herself, her sky blue hair held up in a messy pony tail. Aida felt her eye twitch as she spotted that the girl's breasts were at least a D-cup.

"Hai," She stated her pout leaving her face to go to back to its emotionless default, her matching eyes to her hair flat but unwavering as they locked on Aida. She eyed the other girl before lifting her shirt to show a smooth blemish free stomach, it was soft looking however Aida could feel the hard muscle that laid under the surface, see her muscles move with each movement, above average for a girl, but average for a guy.

"Eh? Then that means you were from the Generation of Miracles?" A second stated with shock.

"She can't have been a regular." Another stated with a pout in his voice.

"Of course not…Right, Kuroko-chan?" The boy with glasses asked and Hisagi could see the tension building on the girl, he couldn't help the silent giggles that left him, rubbing his sore side as he chilled on the ground.

"I've played in games before." She stated with a slight twitch to her eyebrow.

"See just what…huh?"

"Eh?...Eh!?"

"Eeeeeeehhhh?!" The rest of the club gaped at her and Hisagi lost it laughing loudly until it was choked off with pain to his stomach, he grunted as Kuroko lifted her foot from his abdomen.

"Keisei…Stop being mean."

"Yes Tatsumi-sama…" He conceded with comical tears leaving his eyes as he rolled carefully to his side to hold his stomach the others backed away keeping their mouths shut at the pain their Kouhai was showing. After practice the two cousins left with Hisagi carrying the bags like he always did, Kuroko moving towards Maji Burger. She ordered a shake while he ordered a quick dinner with a raspberry tea. He waited longer so when he made his way over he saw Kagami, as he learned, seated at the table munching on a mountain of burgers while Kuroko sipped her shake watching him with confused eyes. Don't tell me he didn't notice her?

"Aren't you a big boy already?" Hisagi asked as he sat beside his cousin who moved over in the booth for him.

"Gwoh!?" Kagami coughed spluttering as he looked at the two, just now noticing the girl with her shake and book open.

"Where from…Wait, what are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, Tatsumi picked a table while I waited for my food and you sat in front of her." Hisagi stated before taking a bite of his chicken wrap enjoying the taste of ranch mixing with the chicken spices. However after they ate, they all stood up, Hisagi shouldering their bags and moving to leave with Kuroko.

"Wait…follow me." Kagami exclaimed to them before leading him towards a basketball cage, Hisagi chuckled lightly remembering such a place, a sad smile tracing his lips. Damn them, he thought as he glanced to his cousin who seemed to be fine with their location.

"You…What the hell are you hiding?" Kagami asked Kuroko his eyes narrowed on her, "I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level of basketball is just too low."

"Yeah, Japan is lower than America's standards." Hisagi stated with a nod catching Kagami's attention.

"What are you doing here still, is she your girlfriend?" Kagami asked with slight annoyance.

"This is my cousin," Hisagi stated with a slight grin coming to his lips, "I'm here to make sure she can get home alright, it is the middle of the night in Tokyo after all."

"Hmph," Kagami muttered, "Your strong but I wonder how strong… However, what I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength!"

"Fun," Hisagi muttered to Kuroko who nodded her head back at him.

"But I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems there are strong guys called the "Generation of Miracles" in the same year. You were in that team, right?" Kagami asked with a smirk on his face, "I can guess the strength of an opponent to some extent, it's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them but you…you don't smell like anything."

Kagami tossed a basketball at her and Hisagi moved to the benches setting down his bags to watch the proceedings.

"I want to see what you're hiding," he commented, "You from the "Generation of Miracles", what kind of person you are."

"What a coincidence," Kuroko commented unbuttoning her shirt and slipping off her skirt to show her gym uniform, fixing her hair up with a nonchalant air, "I was thinking of playing against you as well…A one on one."

Hisagi watched in amusement as Kuroko and Kagami were tied now, Kuroko barely pulling off her long distance shots as Kagami went to stop her. His height a major factor against her, she finally used her speed and scored the tenth point winning against the taller freshman. The basketball rolled over to his feet so Hisagi picked it up dribbling it as he walked towards the sweaty duo, his eyes amused.

"And she's the weakest on her team," Hisagi commented to Kagami who glanced at him in confusion, "Her talents lay elsewhere, she's just a little kid compared to the others."

"Eh?!" Kagami exclaimed, as the cousin duo waved back at him from behind, as Hisagi shot the ball all the way from the gate in a high arc, he smirked at him in the night as Kagami watched the ball, as if in slow motion fly through the net, smacking against the asphalt.

* * *

Hisagi came in late and stood beside Aida as she watched the game, her eyes cutting to the other boy with a raised brow.

"You're late."

"You left all your paperwork for the basketball club to me…I'm lucky that I'm ambidextrous." He muttered under his breath as he sat beside her watching as Kagami and Kuroko lead the team up to a tie with the seniors.

"They are rather good." Aida mumbled as she bit her pen.

"Mhm…" Hisagi commented before sighing, "Neh, Tatsu…what are you waiting for? Stop playing around already and show her your strength!"

"Huh?" Most of the people asked as Kuroko deadpanned her cousin before sighing, rolling her wrists and nodding her head.

"What do you mean by her stre-" Aida's mouth dropped, watching as a pass was intercepted and moved to another freshman, Furihata, who shot the ball making a two-pointer.

"Misdirection…" The two commented together and Aida looked at Hisagi to see a smirk on his face.

"She's a bit above average with her offense, weak at defense, but at passing and intercepting she's amazing. This is her talent as the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles she specialized in passing." Hisagi muttered and she watched him.

"You must know them then, you're her cousin," Aida stated and Hisagi shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I did," Hisagi stated with a sigh before he noticed that one of the freshman was limping a bit, he had strained his leg too far. Pointing it out, Hisagi took the yellow over shirt from him taking his spot.

"Nice to see you join us." Kuroko mumbled.

"You were doing fine without me, but let's have fun~" Hisagi stated with a grin not noticing how the second years had frozen at his choice of words before the boy had the ball and it was swooshing through the net while the boy stood half court with a raised brow at them.

"Hmmm…overkill isn't it?" Hisagi mumbled before he moved quickly as Izuki sped past with the ball. Izuki saw that both cousins were on him in seconds and he passed to Hyuuga only for Kagami to intercept it and dribble it down court, dunking it.

"I agree with Midorima sometimes." Hisagi commented and Kuroko snorted remembering that conversation on dunking.

_ "Please dunking has nothing on my three pointers." Midorima stated with a smirk on his face._

_ "One of these days we'll see that smirk fall." Hisagi commented with a smirk of his own as he spun the ball on his middle finger causing Aomine and Kise to chuckle while Midorima had a tick mark on the side of his face._

Hisagi blinked lightly to notice that Kagami was being doubled team while Hyuuga had the ball, shooting for a three pointer. He dashed forward towards the goal the others wondering what he were going to do; he lunged up his palm smacking the ball. The team gaped, watching the ball hit the backboard hard and their eyes flew over to the freshman who stood looking at Hyuuga with intense eyes, lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat from his mouth.

"Can't let you score that easy." He commented as Kuroko shot the ball rolling around the ring before falling through.

"Hmph, freshman brat!" Hyuuga called and Hisagi laughed before marking Hyuuga, keeping the ball from him, but Hyuuga had his number as well not giving him an opening until both boys were grinning at the adrenaline surge. Hisagi wasn't leaving Hyuuga on his own, limiting his choices really. However the second years quickly caught up with it being 37 to 36. Hisagi slid from Hyuuga's guard, stealing the ball from Izuki and passing it towards Koganei, the cat boy who seemed shocked, until Kuroko smacked it upwards from in front of him to Kagami who dunked it.  
Aida blew her whistle after the last basket, in shock about the win, her eyes roamed towards Hisagi who was laughing with a smiling Kuroko, his body was warmed up, and she noticed however that he was holding his left wrist.

* * *

"Why are you here again?" Kagami exclaimed holding his chest as he nearly choked on his hamburger.

"You're the one who keeps coming to sit at our table," Kuroko commented as Hisagi came over to sit beside her once more with his own simple iced tea in hand.

"Go sit somewhere else." He demanded.

"No." Kuroko stated with a fish eyed stare and Hisagi only grinned.

"Don't go thinking we're friends now…"Kagami stated with quickness.

"Like I said, I was the one to sit here first." She deadpanned. With a sigh Kagami didn't say anything as he stuffed his face. The trio finished roughly at the same time, leaving together again.

"Say, if I were to go against them right now, what would happen?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"You would be killed instantly." She deadpanned once more causing Kagami to nearly trip.

"Can't you say that in a different way…" He muttered.

"You can't even beat Tatsumi…you're screwed." Hisagi stated with a sigh and both freshmen glanced at the boy who had pulled ahead of them, dark bags showing under his eyes.

"Basketball practice and freshman president duties must be hard." Kuroko muttered and Kagami nodded his head at that.

"I've decided to go against the Generation of Miracles and become number one in Japan!" Kagami roared out.

"Pffft…" Hisagi laughed before glancing at Kuroko.

"I'll be your shadow to support you." She murmured.

"I'll be the one to pick up where you guys left off," Hisagi muttered to himself and Kagami grinned holding out his fist and both fist bumped him before they broke away from each other to go their separate ways.


	5. Nightmares and Oaths

**"Set your goals high, and don't stop till you get there."**

**-Bo Jackson**

* * *

**Nightmares and Oaths.**

_A small tiny slip of a girl with a bright orange ball in her hands was surrounded by overly tall teenagers as they start to pull at her hair in a way Hisagi had only seen his father or uncle pull at their wives hair. He watched the ball fall from her hands as she was jerked into a chest, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she began to yell. He froze until one of them slapped her, reddening her cheek._

_ "Tat-Tatsumi!" Hisagi called out running over with a narrowed gaze._

_ "Oh look, seems Little Blue has a boyfriend." One of the boys sneered with a rather rat looking face, narrowed and nasty. Hisagi could imagine whiskers flickering at either side._

_ "Let her go!" He snapped with as fierce a face a six year old could make, more of pout than anything, his brows furrowed accenting his exotic light purple eyes, his hair rather long, cut to frame his face. He was just a little prince character at the moment until he was shoved into the fence, the boys' eyes focusing on him instead of the wide eyed little girl, just as he had planned._

_ "You look like a girl." The one who commented was rather good looking with a nice jaw and dark brown eyes, his hand coming up to trace Hisagi's left cheek with a gentle touch before he laughed and sent Hisagi flying into the gate. The purple eyed boy's hands gripped the metal tightly, his eyes blinking rapidly to stop the dizzying quality. _

_ "Keisei!"_

"Keisei…Time to wake up Keisei…Time to wake up…" His own voice rang throughout the room from an automated alarm clock, he glared over at it with a dark look before sighing. He stood up and walked off to the bathroom, and if his eyes were red after the shower, well he just got soap in them is all.

* * *

"Hisagi-kun!" Satou called out spotting the boy entering the school, he wondered briefly why the boy stared at him with betrayal until a swarm of girls came rushing past him, sending his hair flying to land in front of his eyes like a curtain. He brushed it to the side to see Hisagi being hugged to suffocation, his face pale and weak with his soul leaking from his mouth.

"Hisagi!" He cried out in shock only to blink as the boy seemingly disappeared before he was thrown forward from a smack to the back of his head. Turning around he saw his Kaichou standing there with a narrowed gaze, before he was grabbed by his collar and dragged inside the school. Sotou noticed a short, blue haired girl, walking beside Hisagi, her head in a book as she navigated the halls alongside them, Hisagi keeping things from hitting, bumping, or jarring her.

"Ah, Hello Kuroko-chan." He stated with a little wave before he was tossed into the council room.

"Ohayo Satou-kun!" She called into the room before glancing at her cousin who bent down kissing the top of her head, "Ohayo Keisei."

"Ohayo Tatsumi," He stated with a grin before slipping into the room and whacking the light brown haired boy on the head with a suddenly appearing large paper fan, "Satou no baka!"

"What did he do now?" Minami asked as she entered the room with a light grin, the other years glancing at the trio with near fondness and nostalgia of their own freshman year, "Ohayo Hisagi-kaichou!"

"Ohayo Minami-chan." Hisagi replied with a sigh before taking his seat, "This Baka yarou called my name, alerting my fangirls to my presence, I was doing so fine until this…this…Aho opened his mouth!"

An arrow seemed to materialize to strike the boy with each insult before he was bowing down to Hisagi, his soul leaking from his mouth as both entities bowed murmuring, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

"Nameruna!" The tall boy snapped, bashing the other over the head with the paper fan once more, the soul flying back into the body and Minami chuckled before sitting down, flipping a calculator from her bag to continue outlining the budgets.

"Ah," Aida stated before taking out a form and slamming down before Hisagi who jumped as if waking up, his eyes on her warily.

"I need this back Monday at 8:40 am on the rooftop!" Aida stated with a grin on her face, a star sparking from her left eye, "No tardiness!"

"Hai!" He stated standing up and saluting her with a stiff military baring, before slumping into his chair as she left.

"Are are…" He murmured, "This stress isn't good for my skin."

"You damn ex-model!" Several of the upper classmen males screamed as the boy shoved his stack to his fukukaichou, who only seemed to organize them.

"I'm heading to class…Minami-chan?" He glanced at the girl who nodded, gathering her things the two waited at the door as Satou finished the stack and placed it into the in box, snatching his bag the three left chatting about miscellaneous things, like the upcoming math test and such.

He dashed up the stairs slamming the door open and falling through just as the clock ticked over to 8:40. The boy pushed himself up, his face flushed as sweat trailed down the side of his face.

"You barely made it Hisagi!" Aida snapped and Hisagi sighed and handed over two forms stapled together, he watched her curious eyes flip it over, her eyes widening slightly at the medical report that he gave her. Her eyes moved towards his left wrist, he flexed it underneath her gaze and he watched her relax at the show of motor control. Nerve damage after all, was a pretty serious thing. He winked at his cousin who rolled her eyes as a small, but pleased smile adorned on her lips.

"Isn't it 5 minutes before the morning meeting?" Kagami asked as he stretched his arms over his head. Hisagi glanced to see nearly all of the student body standing in the square. He let out a low whistle at the sight of the entire student body in neat perfect formation, they looked like ants.

"Tatsumi they look like little ants!" He exclaimed with a childish glee in his voice, only to grunt as the bluenette elbowed his side and lead him back towards Kagami.

"Get on with the test," Kagami grumbled.

"Before that!" Aida stated with a slight glare to Kagami, "There is one thing I have to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach…"

Here she seemed to pause before gathering her thoughts and continuing, "We're playing basketball to aim for the national! If you're not ready for this, feel free to go to another club!"

"Ha?...What do you…"Kagami muttered with a light sweat breaking out down the side of his face.

"I know that you guys are strong. But I want to check something more important than that. No matter how seriously you practice, you'll always stay weak if you're thinking "maybe one day, I'll do it" or "As long as I can". I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what!" She stated with fire dancing in her eyes and Hisagi couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, "That's why now! From here! You will shout you class number! Your name! And your goal for this year!"

"On top of that if you can't do that here, next time I'll have you confess to the gir-person you like completely naked!" Aida stumbled over her words as she caught sight of Kuroko, amending her statement with a daring face, "By the way, all the second years including me did the same last year."

"She's gonna get me killed." Hisagi hissed lightly as his head hung low.

"I said it earlier, but you really need a big concrete hurdle!" She continued with her hands on her hips, "If you're thinking of "let's pass the first round" or "I'll do my best" I want you to fix that!"

"Isn't that too easy? I won't even be a test." Kagami scoff with a roll of his eyes before moving over to the railing, standing on top of the railing. Hisagi widened his eyes at the boy's bold move.

"Class 1-B, Seat 8, Kagami Taiga!" Kagami roared out, "I will defeat the "Generation of Miracles" and become the number on in Japan!"

Hisagi could hear the chaos Kagami's statement had created down below and knew that he was going to regret this but smiled anyways as he sauntered to the railing lifting himself up he gazed down at the student body.

"Can't let him out do me huh?" He asked and the other freshmen watched him

"Class 1-B, Seat 18, Hisagi Keisei!" He shouted out with a grin kept in place as screams of girls erupted at the sound of his name, "I will bring Seirin to the top spot!"

He jumped back off of the railing and the other freshmen went to scream and Hisagi glanced to see Kuroko messing around with a megaphone. She opened her mouth to continue when the door busted open and the principle came on to the roof.

"The Basketball Club again!" He exclaimed huffing from the door way.

"Ah, they're quick this year?!" Aida exclaimed before all of them were made to sit on their knees and listen to a lecture of epic proportions, Hisagi and Aida getting the worse of the chewing out due to their council seats.

* * *

After school Kuroko hung over Hisagi's apartment, her hand scratching his cat, Atsu's head. Atsu was short for Atsushi, in memory of the giant, the similar bored look on the purring cat's face who had dark purple eyes; Kuroko could see why he had named it after Murasakibara.

"What should I do now that I couldn't do the thing on the roof?" Kuroko pondered, her dull blue eyes coming to glance at him in wonder.

"Make a bigger statement, something interesting…maybe chalk?" Hisagi asked as he jerked the pan with a calm hand at the hissing food. The smell of stir-fry caused her mouth to water at the delicious smell. She smiled lightly and chuckled before moving to find the kitten something to eat, the small thing moving with a lag to his steps as if he wasn't hungry even as his eyes sparkled as she set down some fish his master had made yesterday.

"I will make you number one in Japan." Hisagi muttered as he stared at the large chalk written symbols in the yard, a light haired boy moved and rested his head on Hisagi's shoulder to gaze at the work.

"You know who did it?" Satou asked and Hisagi snorted with a roll of his eyes before shoving the other boy off of him.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't hear it escape my lips." He stated with a smirk at the other boy who rolled his eyes, Minami laughing with her little green book covering her mouth.

* * *

"Fuck…" Hisagi muttered wiping the sweat from his brow as Mitobe smiled at him calmly as if he wasn't dancing with pride on the inside from being able to stop Hisagi. The purple eyed boy grit his teeth and swung the ball at Mitobe who gained a surprised look, Hyuuga put the whistle to his lips to call a foul when Hisagi snatch the ball while sliding around Mitobe, using the momentum to shoot a quick two pointer, Kagami waiting in case of a rebound.

"Ah…" Hisagi muttered as the ball hit the rim and fell at an angle through the hoop, he panted with his hands on his hips, he was constantly double teamed and was barely getting time to score leaving it up to Kagami and Kuroko to score, with a few shots from him. They broke up for a break, moving towards their towels and water bottles.

"Hey, what happened to the coach? I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match, but…" Hyuuga left it hanging as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"She came back already, it seems she's just skipping practice," Furihata stated, "Seems like she found a team."

"She's skipping?" Izuki asked with a pale face.

"You'd better be ready, everyone!" Hyuuga called with an exasperated face his left brow twitching, "If that girl is skipping practice that means our next opponent is quite a dangerous one."

Hisagi felt disturbed as Aida came through the doors whistling.

"Ah coach…" Kuroko stated, "Welcome back."

"I'm back!" Aida called with a wide grin that sent shivers down Hisagi's spine, "Sorry, I'll get changed immediately!"

"Ah, just a thing!" She called quickly, "I got a match ready with a school that has One of the "Generation of Miracles.."

Hisagi shuddered as Aida blushed with sparkles surrounding her, he was so disturbed at the change of the girl.

"What!?" the entire team roared after her while Kuroko and Hisagi shared a look, wondering which one they would be reunited with first.


	6. Family Interaction

**"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."**

**-Richard Barch**

* * *

**Family Interaction**

Drowsy violet eyes peeked open to the sound of a phone ringing, his eyes watering from the fluorescent red light of his alarm clock. Wincing he pushed himself up, groaning about sore muscles before stumbling into the living room.

"Moshi Moshi?" He tiredly asked after answering the phone, a hand coming up to wipe at his face, the blaring numbers; 2:39 still flashing in his head.

"Keisei-chan," The voice purred over the other side of the phone and he stiffened before biting his lip to keep from sighing or groaning out.

"Grandfather?" He questioned his voice more formal as his left arm crossed over his right, his hip leaning against the wall. The shadows under his eyes were highlighted by the dark of the night, his body jolting as a small feline body rubbed against his bare leg.

"So how is my little Tatsu-chan?" The elderly voice spoke lightly, questioning the younger male.

"Tatsumi is fine Grandfather, we're playing basketball." Keisei stated lightly as he slid down the wall, his hand falling to pet his Atsu, his hand smoothing down the cat's back.

"How is the student council?"

"It's fine."

"I see…"The grandfather stated with sigh escaping, "I wish Tatsumi would just give up such a silly desire."

"She loves basketball grandfather," Keisei snapped, "I'm doing what you want, just leave her alone."

"Now Now…," the man stated with a sigh on the other end, "is that anyway to talk to your elders?"

"Fuck you," Keisei snapped losing his patience, "What the fuck do you want now?"

"I need you to go to a party with me," the man stated, "There is a certain person there that I want you to…befriend. Fushima Haruka."

"No," Keisei stated with a very cold tone.

"Yes or Tatsumi will know who to marry, I hear Haizaki-kun has a son." The voice spoke with a taunting quality.

"Fuck…" Keisei stated with a groan, "Fine fuck it, you win. Congratulations."

"I always win Kei-Chan." The man stated with a laugh before disconnecting the call, leaving Keisei listening to the dial tone. He slammed his hand into the wall scaring Atsu into jumping and sliding a haughty look at his owner afterwards.

"Shit…" He drew the word out before covering his face with his hands only to glance up to see his small feline in his lap, before a paw raked down his face minus the claws. He sighed before laughing and pushing himself up the kitten scuttling up to rest over his neck.

"Food then Atsushi?" He asked only to get a small lick to his ear as he sat the small fur-ball on the table, pulling the cat's small bowl set on the table and filling it with premium tuna fish, with milk in the other. He kissed Atsu's head before scratching under his chin earning a purr, before he pushed the cat away by his head so he could eat.

"So what are we going to do for two hours?" Keisei asked with a grin only to be ignored as Atsu ate, focusing on the taste of fish no doubt.

"Alright you damn little fur-ball." Hisagi stated as he moved away towards his living room, turning on the television letting out a sigh as childish cartoon play across the screen.

* * *

"Hisagi-kun," A voice whispered next to his ear causing him to jolt, his eyes focusing on the form of his treasurer, Minami-chan. He grinned tiredly at the girl, who moved closer to his position.

"Riding the train?" She asked him with a mock scandalized look on her face and he smirked before laughing.

"I didn't feel like riding my bike or a taxi today." He responded with a shrug, casually hugging her around the waist. Her red hair rubbed against his face like silk and he sighed tiredly.

"Late night?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yeah, family shit going on." Hisagi stated before leading her off the train, both now talking smoothly about different things.

"Atsushi?" Minami laughed as they turned on the street of the school.

"Leave my cat alone!" Hisagi chuckled out before going wide eye and nearly tripping over his feet as someone lunged and locked their arms around his neck, their legs around his waist.

"Hisagi-Kaichou!" Satou screamed in his ear and Hisagi sweatdropped as Minami giggled to the side, covering her mouth with a small hand.

"Satou Baka!" Hisagi shouted, before shaking himself to try and let the boy fall off his back. However, Satou held on tightly and finally Hisagi dropped on the walkway of the school and began to roll with a determined expression and finally Satou released the boy who stood up quickly flicking off leaves and dust. He glanced to see Minami laughing with her hands on her knees as mirthful tears came to her eyes. Satou was chuckling on the ground and Hisagi smiled before laughing himself with his group.


End file.
